La decisión de Aeryn
by Djancaz-bru
Summary: Dos hombres. Dos vidas.


Autor: DjancazBru

E-mail: 

Título: La decisión de Aeryn

Clasificación: NR-13. Situaciones adultas, términos malsonantes.

Categoría: AU desarrollado a partir de "A bug´s life".

Spoilers: "A bug´s life", "A human reaction", " Till the blood runs clear".

Comentarios: Por supuesto

Resumen: Dos hombres. Dos vidas.

_Todos los personajes de Farscape son propiedad de Hallmark Entertaiment, The Jim Henson Company._

_Han sido utilizados sin permiso, y sin intención de obtener beneficio económico de ningún tipo._

"**La decisión de Aeryn."**

**DjancazBru**

"Bum."

La voz de Crichton resonó fría e impacable en el puente de mando. Minutos, tal vez horas después lamentaría aquel primer asesinato, aquel primer paso hacia la pérdida de la inocencia, pero todavía no. La teniente Hassan había muerto en la explosión del merodeador y era lamentable, pero el virus que portaba debía ser exterminado por el bien de la galaxia.

De un modo más retorcido, Crichton sentía también que el virus debía ser destruído para vengar a Aeryn, que había quedado herida, tal vez de muerte, en una de las cubiertas inferiores. Por primera vez en su vida, Crichton había odiado lo suficiente como para matar a otra criatura.

"No tenías que haberlo hecho. Ahora todo mi trabajo y el de mi gente ha sido inútil". La irritada voz de Larraq sonó a sus espaldas.

Giró automáticamente, enfrentándose al pacificador con rabia. "¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Qué le dejara escapar e infectase a toda tu gente en la base Gammak?"

"Mi misión era capturarlo y contenerlo", la irritación en la voz era más producto del agotamiento y la tensión que del convencimiento, "podíamos haberlo perseguido, ahora su muerte no sirve a los propósitos de..."

"¡Calla!", gritó Crichton, fuera de sí. "Acabo de matar a tu última comando, y tú sólo piensas que hubiera sido mejor capturarla y meterla en el refrigerador para que la desmembrasen en vivo o algo peor."

Ahora la furia era auténtica: Larraq dio unos pasos adelante, y quedó a centímetros de John, listo para el ataque. "Lamento la muerte de todos y cada uno de mis comandos", masculló, "pero sus sacrificios ahora no han servido..."

"Corta el rollo, cretino. Tengo otras prioridades. Mi propia gente está muriendo gracias al virus que tú y tu equipo trajisteis a bordo de Moya."

"No fuimos nosotros los que abrimos el contenedor ni los que..."

Larraq no llegó a acabar la frase. John ya le había dado la espalda y salía a buen paso camino de la enfermería.

"D´Argo. ¿Qué hay de Aeryn?"

La voz del luxano se oía aún más grave a través del comunicador, o tal vez era la preocupación.

"Zhaan está intentando detener la hemorragia. No está segura de poder salvarla, John.", concluyó con tristeza.

Crichton apretó las mandíbulas hasta que le dolieron y echó a correr hacia allá.

"¿El virus?", preguntó D´Argo al verle entrar.

"Ya no es un problema", fue la seca respuesta de John. No podía apartar sus ojos de las manos de Zhaan que volavan sobre el torso sangrante de Aeryn, intentando restañar sus heridas.

"¿Cómo está, Zhaany?, preguntó suavemente, temeroso de la respuesta.

"No muy bien, John", suspiró la delviana. "La puñalada ha sido muy profunda, casi le llega al corazón. El escáner no muestra ningún órgano vital dañado irreparablemente, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, y yo no tengo conocimientos médicos adecuados. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo pero, en última instancia, será el cuerpo de Aeryn quien gane o no esta batalla.

"Es fuerte, se recuperará", dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Has examinado su nervio paraforal, P´au Zhaan?". Larraq, que acababa de entrar en la enfermería, parecía mucho más seguro de sí mismo.

"¿Nervio paraforal?"

"Es el órgano que procesa las sustancias nocivas de la sangre en el cuerpo de los sebacianos. Sin él su sangre se volvería tóxica. Por lo que he visto en las pruebas que te hicimos, los humanos no tenéis ese órgano."

"No, Zhaan. Los riñones cumplen esa función, y el hígado también ayuda a filtrar toxinas."

"¿P´au Zhaan?", recordó Larraq, impaciente.

"Lo estoy mirando, capitán. No es fácil apreciarlo con una herida tan profunda, pero tiene razón, parece que el nervio ha sido seccionado. Pero es un corte limpio, con el tratamiento adecuado y la capacidad de recuperación del organismo sebaciano..."

"No. El nervio paraforal no se regenera"

El silencio se extendió por toda la enfermería.

"¿Qué pretendes decir, pacificador?", casi escupió D´Argo.

"Lo que quiero decir es que Aeryn Sun puede llegar a recuperarse del resto de sus heridas, pero que su nervio paraforal no volverá a funcionar y que morirá en cosa de una semana, tal vez algo más.", concluyó solemnemente.

En un instante John le tenía cogido por la chaqueta y lo había estampado contra una de las mesas metálicas de la enfermería.

"¿Qué coño estás diciendo? Aeryn no va a morirse, tiene que haber una solución, y la vamos a encontrar entre todos." La rabia era una opción más fácil que el dolor en aquel momento.

El capitán pacificador clavó los ojos en su agresor y se mantuvo imperturbable hasta que éste recapacitó y aflojó su postura, dejándole algo de espacio.

"Estoy diciendo, "capitán", que vuestra compañera morirá irremediablemente a no ser que se injerte tejido paraforal sano de un donante compatible."

La presión de los brazos de John desapareció al instante.

"¿Un donante compatible?"

"En principio, muchos sebacianos podrían ser compatibles. Seguramente yo mismo, puesto que ambos hemos nacido y crecido en un transportador de comandancia y hemos sido sometidos a las mismas manipulaciones genéticas."

"¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntario?", John apenas se atrevía a tener esperanza.

"Por supuesto, siempre que tengáis la tecnología suficente para hacerlo con seguridad. Yo también he llegado a apreciar a la teniente Sun, si es que ésa es su graduación."

Una larga mirada pasó entre los dos hombres.

"Pero yo no tengo conocimientos para realizar una intervención tan compleja", intervino Zhaan.

"Por lo que sé, no es demasiado complicada, P´au Zhaan. Tengo entendido que con un cultivo a partir de una pequeña muestra del donante es suficiente. Lo más delicado es el injerto en sí, pero en el leviatán debería haber una buena base de datos médicos, al fin y al cabo era una prisión pacificadora.

"Es mucha responsabilidad...", era poco frecuente ver a la sacerdotisa temerosa y llena de dudas.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Zhaan"

Para sorpresa de Larraq, la súplica llegó a la vez desde John, D´Argo y Rygel, que había estado observando en silencio hasta aquel momento. Realmente era una tripulación curiosa la de aquel leviatán cimarrón.

"Supongo que sí", admitió la delviana con un suspiro, "aunque preferiría que alguien con más formación médica ocupase mi lugar. Ahora dejadme acabar de tratar a Aeryn y después me pondré a estudiar las bases de datos."

Horas después la tripulación de Moya y el capitán Larraq compartían una silenciosa comida en las cocinas de la nave, cada uno rumiando sus propios pensamientos. Sólo faltaba John, que había insistido en quedarse en la enfermería vigilando la evolución de Aeryn.

Ésta se había despertado unos momentos, lo suficientemente lúcida para mantener una breve conversación con el humano. Había preguntado por el virus y recordado el ataque de Hassan, incluso habían intercambiado una broma antes de volver a quedarse dormida. John no le había dicho nada de su lesión en el nervio paraforal. Lo importante era que descansara y se recuperase para cuando el injerto estuviese listo.

Sentado en una mesa cercana a la enferma, las emociones de John eran de lo más ambivalentes. Por un lado estaban la esperanza en la recuperación de su amiga y el agradecimiento a Larraq por su disposición a ayudar a unos individuos perseguidos por la ley de los pacificadores– el capitán no era ningún imbécil, a estas alturas debería de haberse hecho una idea bastante exacta de la situación- a los que debería estar intentando capturar. Larraq, cuando menos, era merecedor de su respeto.

Por otro lado era presa de unos celos quizás absurdos pero que no podía evitar. No quería tener al joven capitán en la nave. No quería que Aeryn le debiera la vida: él tendría que haber sido el donante. Pero claro, él no era sebaciano. Lo cual le llevaba al quid de la cuestión: la mierda xenófoba sobre la pureza racial que habían estado enseñando a Aeryn desde niña.

Les había visto juntos. Dos soldados, dos seres de acción, tan bien entrenados que hasta sus movimientos en combate resultaban elegantes, los dos motivados por un estricto sentido del deber... dos caras de la misma moneda –encajan, como encajamos Gilina y yo, con nuestro amor por la ciencia y por las historias románticas, pensó con amargura, pero sin el problema de la especie.

Les había visto juntos. Obviamente se encontraban atractivos. ¿Dónde le dejaba a él eso? Aeryn se removió, inquieta, y gimió un poco en sueños. La herida debía dolerle cuando se movía. John se levantó y le puso una mano en el costado herido, sin apretar apenas, y ella pareció calmarse. Mientras escuchaba como su respiración se iba haciendo más profunda, John se sentía como un peón de ajedrez a punto de ser descartado.

Todo sucedía como Larraq y Zhaan había anunciado. Tras una aparente recuperación, Aeryn se debilitaba día a día a medida que las toxinas iban invadiendo su organismo.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Para alivio de todos, las pruebas habían confirmado la compatibilidad entre ambos sebacianos y enseguida había sido extraída la muestra de tejido de Larraq en un proceso rápido pero no indoloro, pues había que reservar los pocos anestésicos que les quedaban para la intervención de Aeryn. El sebaciano apenas movió un músculo y no se le escapó un solo gemido. Crichton tenía que admitir que el tío podía ser un arrogante, pero los tenía bien puestos. Ahora sólo había que esperar unos días a que el cultivo estuviese listo.

Tal y como John temía, Larraq se negó en redondo a marcharse después de su intervención, y eso que todos le habían dado las gracias efusivamente e indicado bien clarito por dónde estaba la puerta. Incluso le habían ofrecido un módulo de transporte de Moya, ya que tras la explosión del merodeador se había quedado sin nave propia. En privado, John había llegado a ofrecerle el pispa de Aeryn – se iba a poner como una furia, pero ya lidiaría con su enfado cuando estuviese bien- por aquello de que al enemigo puente de plata. Larraq, por supuesto, declinó la oferta. Quería asegurarse de que todo iba bien, o eso dijo.

John le advirtió de que lo declararían irreversiblemente contaminado, y el sebaciano replicó de buen humor que si las normas habituales se aplicasen a los de operaciones especiales él ya estaría contaminado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya más en serio, quiso saber la historia de la condena de Aeryn, y los dos pasaron una tarde casi amistosa compartiendo raslak y hablando sobre el tema. Para desmayo de John, el capitán pacificador anunció que buscaría una solución para que la condena de Aeryn fuese levantada y tuviera la oportunidad de volver a su vida anterior. "Si ella quiere", saltó John. "Si quiere, por supuesto", aceptó Larraq.

Dios. El tío era tan perfecto que daba asco. Si no fuera por Aeryn podrían haber sido amigos. Pero es que ni siquiera intentaba disimular su interés por ella.

Así que John y Larraq empezaron a disputarse todas las ocasiones disponibles para hacerle compañía. Los enfrentamientos eran constantes, aunque la violencia nunca estallaba y se demostraban una especie de retorcido respeto. Ella intentaba librarse de los dos siempre que podía, mascullando que un soldado debería tener derecho a morirse en paz.

Para el resto de la tripulación la situación era tan infantil que resultaba muy cómica, y los chistes y chascarrillos a costa de los dos "machos en celo", como decía Rygel con una mueca de disgusto, eran constantes. Chiana, especialmente, sacaba todo el partido que podía a las circunstancias, martirizando a los dos hombres y a la misma Aeryn, si tenía oportunidad.

"Ten cuidado, Chiana," le había advertido ésta, "estoy moribunda, pero todavía puedo ser peligrosa si me lo propongo." A partir de entonces la nebaria había guardado las distancias con su compañera de nave.

Sin embargo Aeryn no siempre lograba darles esquinazo, y a pesar de lo fastidiosos que podían llegar a ser les estaba agradecida por todo lo que hacían para salvarla. La situación era menos incómoda cuando uno de los dos no estaba presente. En esas ocasiones lo que ella consideraba una "absurda rivalidad masculina" disminuía considerablemente y la conversación resultaba agradable.

Larraq y ella tenían mucho en común, podían compartir anécdotas y recuerdos porque buena parte de sus vidas había transcurrido de forma similar. Pronto descubrieron incluso que habían tenido algún instructor en común y que su mote había pasado de promoción en promoción a lo largo de los ciclos. Realmente el universo era un lugar muy pequeño.

El capitán insistía siempre en que su remisión era posible, y en que, una vez se hubiera restablecido del todo, ambos deberían reincorporarse a filas.

"Estoy seguro de poder conseguirlo. Los de operaciones especiales tenemos ciertos privilegios y aunque no estaré en la mejor posición después del fiasco con el virus y la pérdida de mi gente, varios oficiales importantes de Alta Comandancia me deben unos cuantos favores. Rehabilitarte no será problema, luego podría reclamarte para que formaras parte de mi nuevo equipo. No podría encontrar una compañera más valiosa", le decía, clavándole los ojos oscuros.

Aeryn tragaba saliva sin responder.

"¿No te gustaría la vida en operaciones especiales, oficial Sun?" la voz era insinuante, casi una caricia.

Oh, y a Aeryn le gustaría, claro que le gustaría. Una vida regulada, donde poder hacer aquello para lo que había sido entrenada, aquello que hacía mejor que la mayoría. Vivir una vida de excitación, peligro y compañerismo sin la persecución, sin el caos ni la anarquía perpetua de Moya, sin sentirse descastada, sin Crichton...

Ahí estaba el problema. Desde que se conocieron, John sólo le había dejado voluntariamente una vez, hacía poco, cuando los Antiguos habían creado aquel maldito agujero de gusano y la falsa Tierra, y eso después de que ella se negase una y otra vez a ir con él. Una vez allí, apresados y reducidos a la condición de animales de laboratorio, él se puso de su parte y en contra de los que creía que eran su propia gente y más tarde, cuando escaparon... Pero no quería pensar en lo que sucedió después. Todo era demasiado confuso –no, se decía, todo había sido claro y perfecto como el agua-, fruto de unas circunstancias muy concretas, de la creencia de que les matarían al día siguiente y aquello no se iba a repetir... ¿o sí?

"Aeryn. ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Perdona, Axon"- aquel era el nombre de pila del capitán Larraq- "me distraje un momento. Estoy algo cansada."

"Claro. Disculpa tú. Estoy insistiendo e insistiendo cuando todavía tienes que recuperarte. Pero mañana te herán el injerto, y después sólo necesitarás unos pocos días de reposo para restablecerte del todo antes de irnos... si al final quieres venir conmigo. Ya sabes..." aquí la voz vaciló un poco, "que a mí me gustaría mucho. Podríamos formar un buen equipo. Un equipo invencible."

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y darle la razón en ese punto. "Seguro que sí."

La respuesta del pacificador fue una enorme sonrisa que le quitó diez ciclos de encima en un instante.

"Te dejo para que descanses"

Al quedarse sola se estiró en el catre con un suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos. No estaba tan ciega como para no ver sus pretensiones y aunque se repetía que ella era la primera sebaciana que había visto a parte de Hassan en casi un año, no podía dejar de sentirse halagada e incluso fantasear con las posibilidades. Larraq era exactamente el tipo de hombre que a ella le gustaba: oscuro, prieto, todo fibra, peligro, y confianza en sí mismo. No podía evitar imaginar qué tipo de compañero de recreación sería, los satisfactorios, agotadores encuentros que podrían tener si trabajaban el uno junto al otro...

Pero estaba John, que no era exactamente su tipo pero por el que, incomprensiblemente, se había sentido atraída desde el principio. Henta Noren, lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga en el transportador de comandancia, decía refiriéndose a sí misma que siempre corría más peligro de implicarse emocionalmente con los hombres que a priori no eran su tipo que con aquellos que sí correspondían a su ideal. Decía que con los últimos la recreación siempre era sólo eso, recreación, y por eso se limitaba al último grupo. Claro que Henta tenía una mente muy amplia por lo que se refería al compañero de recreación ideal, pensó Aeryn con una risa seca, básicamente cualquier sebaciano adulto que pudiese caminar sin ayuda le servía.

Por otro lado Aeryn no necesitaba imaginar qué tipo de amante podía ser John. Ya lo había comprobado y no se ajustaba para nada a las relaciones que había vivido con los pacificadores. Con John la recreación era una prolongación de su carácter... generoso, imaginativo, afectuoso, con una deliciosa capacidad de improvisación... Pero por mucho que la hubiera conmovido no era sebaciano, y aquello no debería volver a repetirse, no señor.

Y Aeryn agotaba las pocas fuerzas que tenía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, diciéndose que si fuera una chica lista saldría corriendo con Larraq sin una mirada atrás y volvería a la vida que había añorado cada microt desde el inicio de todo aquel desastre.

Al día siguiente Aeryn descansaba bajo el efecto de sedantes después de la operación de su nervio paraforal. Debía estar muy quieta durante las primeras horas para que el proceso de regeneración tuviera éxito. A un lado y otro de su cama en la enfermería, sus dos protectores se lanzaban ojeadas sin decidirse a romper el hielo.

Al final fue Larraq quien rompió el silencio.

"Cuando se haya recuperado nos iremos de aquí.", le dijo suavemente, sin acritud, sin buscar un enfrentamiento. A John se le cayó el alma a los pies.

"¿Aeryn ya ha aceptado?"

"Todavía no, pero seguro que lo hará. ¿Por qué iba a quedarse aquí, convertida en una presa más para vuestros perseguidores, sin nadie de su especie, sin una vida propia que merezca la pena?"

John levantó la voz ligeramente. "¿Por amistad? ¿Tal vez porque su familia está aquí, por desestructurada que sea? ¿Quizás porque aquí no tiene que seguir las órdenes de ningún descerebrado?"

Larraq le miró sin comprender, o comprendiendo sólo a medias. "Lo que ocurre es que tú no quieres dejarla marchar para no quedarte solo. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que tuvo que dejar atrás cuando habló en tu favor a Crais."

"Créeme, me hago una idea aproximada de lo que dejó atrás pero no serás tú quien me haga sentir culpable, Aeryn y yo mismo nos hemos encargado de eso desde entonces. Lo que TÚ no sabes es todo lo que ganó cuando dejó atrás los pacificadores, ni lo mucho que podría ganar todavía y créeme, Soldado Universal, sería una lástima que renunciase a ello."

"Eres un ser egoísta que sólo te mueves por emociones y..."

"Señores, por favor." La voz de Zhaan, con toda la autoridad de sus más de ochocientos ciclos sonó desde la puerta. Entró para examinar a su paciente, que se quejaba en sueños suavemente, y les echó sin contemplaciones. "Aeryn necesita silencio y tranquilidad. Fuera de aquí ahora mismo o llamo a D´Argo para que os deje inconscientes, aunque sería un placer encargarme yo misma del asunto."

Una P´au delviana furiosa es casi igual de temible que una sebaciana enfadada, y los dos hombres decidieron, tras una larga mirada de desafío, que por el momento podían seguir la discusión fuera de la enfermería.

Tres días más tarde, Aeryn hacía estiramientos suaves en la cubierta habilitada como gimnasio.

"¿Estás segura de que deberías hacer eso?"

"John", la voz sonó sólo con un punto de fastidio, "no te preocupes tanto, estoy sanando, Zhaan dice que todo lo indica. No voy a hacer ningún ejercicio demasiado violento. Créeme, soy la más interesada en curarme lo antes posible.

Aquello fue un golpe para Crichton.

"Ya. Veo que quieres irte de Moya cuanto antes."

Aunque le entendió perfectamente, Aeryn decidió que no iba a entrar en el tema, al menos no de momento.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Larraq lo da por hecho". Saltándose sus habituales rodeos, decidió ir al grano. Si aquello iba a doler, mejor cuanto antes.

Ella le hizo sufrir unos microts antes de responder. "Larraq toma sus propias decisiones. Las mías las tomo yo."

Eso era una buena señal. Decidió apretar un poco más.

"¿Así que te quedas?"

Ella le miró a los ojos, muy seria.

"No lo sé, John. Que la decisión sea mía no significa que la haya tomado todavía."

"Pero te gustaría volver a tu antigua vida."

"Ya te dije una vez, en Dam-Ba-Da, que era bonito, aunque fuese por un instante, imaginar que puedo regresar al mundo del que provengo."

"Larraq afirma que puede conseguir tu rehabilitación."

"Eso dice."

"¿Tú lo crees?"

"No creo que mienta. Creo que está convencido de que puede hacerlo."

"Y tú está dispuesta a arriesgarte."

"No se trata de arriesgarme. Si realmente quiero volver ésta es, posiblemente, mi única oportunidad seria."

"Así... ¿no quieres volver?", lo dijo con una media sonrisa temerosa, como un niño que no sabe si recibirá una chocolatina o una bofetada.

"A ratos sí, a ratos menos", respondió ella con honestidad.

John decidió lanzarse a muerte. "Además está Larraq. También forma parte del premio, supongo"

Aeryn le lanzó una de aquellas miraditas de "No-sigas-por-ahí-humano", pero aún así contestó. "Supongo que sí."

"Es un tío guapo", admitió John, haciendo una mueca.

"Mucho", contestó ella, más rápido y con más convencimiento de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

"Y sebaciano"

"Sí."

"Y, como dice Chiana, está deseando meterse en tus..."

"John...", el tono de advertencia era inequívoco.

"Lo siento. Me he pasado."

"Sí, definitivamente.", dijo ella, muy seca.

"Y yo no soy quien para criticarle por ello, ¿verdad?", dijo él, con una sonrisa triste.

Era a la vez una disculpa y una súplica, pero aún estaba enfadada por el comentario, así que no se molestó en contestarle. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, John se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"Nos vemos, Aeryn"

Justo cuando salía ella decidió dar un giro a la conversación.

"¿Quieres practicar conmigo?"

Se volvió, sorprendido. "¿Estás segura?"

"Me iría bien un entrenamiento suave, comenzar a forzar un poco los músculos para fortalecerlos. ¿Crees que estarás a la altura, humano?"

John comenzó a quitarse las botas.

"Bueno, estando convaleciente no me zurrarás mucho, supongo..."

"Tendré cuidado de no dañar nada irreparable", contestó ella, sonriendo.

En un par de arnios estaba agotada. En John no hubiera sido extraño si el entrenamiento fuera duro, pero en Aeryn era la evidencia de que todavía faltaba para que estuviera totalmente recuperada.

"¿Qué te parece, nena, lo dejamos por hoy?"

"¿Te rindes ya, Crichton?", preguntó ella entre jadeos, burlándose de sí misma.

"Estoy completamente rendido y tú lo sabes."

No quiso morder el anzuelo, pero se le escapó la sonrisa.

"¿Mañana a la misma hora? ¿Qué dices, Aeryn?"

"¿Te habrás recuperado para entonces? No quisiera hacerte daño."

"Bueno, nena, en vista de mi pésima condición física, podríamos establecer una cita diaria, siempre que no estemos luchando contra el alien de la semana, por supuesto."

"No sé. Darte una paliza diaria... suena tentador, Crichton."

"Sabía que no podrías resistirte", dijo él entre risas. "Pegar al humano es uno de los encantos de la vida en Moya."

"¿Sabes cual es el mayor encanto de la vida en Moya?", preguntó ella, repentinamente seria.

"Dímelo tú", repuso él, también muy sobrio.

"Aquí la vida es un caos, podemos morir a cada paso pero... me construyo cada día, nadie toma decisiones por mí."

"Eres más. Eres libre." El orgullo y el cariño se le escapaban por los ojos.

"Sí. Y es terrible y maravilloso a la vez."

"Vamos, apenas te tienes en pie. Te acompaño a tu cuarto, te duchas y duermes un poco. Déjame que esta decisión la tome yo, Aeryn."

La cogió por la cintura y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella decidió que estaría bien dejarse cuidar, por un día.

Desde un rincón oscuro del gimnasio Axon Larraq había presenciado buena parte de la conversación. Sabía reconocer una derrota cuando se la ponían delante de las narices. Apretó las mandíbulas y bajó la cabeza al tiempo que abría el intercomunicador que le había prestado la tripulación.

"Piloto."

"Le escucho, capitán Larraq."

"¿Podrías avisar a Ka D´Argo y averiguar si podría acercarme en un módulo de transporte a aquel planeta comercial del que habíamos hablado? Creo que es hora de marcharme."

"Por supuesto, capitán", si el Piloto tenía alguna opinión sobre el asunto, su voz no dejó traslucir nada, "avisaré a los demás".

"No Piloto, no lo hagas,", suavizó el tono, que había sido demasiado imperativo, "prefiero marcharme así. No me manejo bien en las despedidas."

"Entiendo. Ahora mismo llamo a Ka D´Argo, capitán."

"Gracias, Piloto. Y buena suerte."

"Lo mismo le deseo, capitán Larraq."

Fin.


End file.
